The Streets of Heaven
by Jeremies-Girl
Summary: Lilly is sick, and her mom, Yumi is begging for her life.
1. Will you leave us today?

CODE: LYOKO  
  
The Group's life stories'.  
  
"Jeremy, you really should give yourself a break. It's not like   
  
Xana can come to Earth, he can just try to destroy it. Really,  
  
you work to much on this computer," said Urich, who was serious. "Or,  
  
is Ielida your girlfriend??" he added, jokingly.  
  
"Maybe, Maybe not." said jeremie, who did'nt want anyone else to know it,  
  
but Ielida was his girlfriend, as of yesterday, at 3:32 yesterday afternoon.  
  
" I bet she is your girlfriend!" said Ulrich, who was laughing.  
  
"You did'nt hear it from me. Okay? You just did'nt hear it from me!" said Jeremy,who  
  
really wanted Aelita to know that Ulrich had found out.  
  
"Don't worry, bro. I won't tell anyone, well, I might tell my girl." said Ulrich, whos 'girl' was Yumi.  
  
"But you did'nt hear it from me. Tell the president of America, George W. Bush, that we're boyfriend-girlfriend.But   
  
you did'nt hear it from me!"   
  
"Hear what from you, Jeremy? We already know you and Aelita are boyfriend-girlfriend. She told us. We cracked the mystery  
  
of you two lovebirds." said Odd, who was already being way to annoying.  
  
"Hey, Jere, can i talk to you behind the store? Please?" asked Aelita. "I don't understand what something is, and I just found it. I can't figure what kind of  
  
'animal' or 'humanoid' it is." she was lying. She just wanted to kiss him. That was all. And little did she know that he wanted to kiss her just as badly.  
  
10 years later,(ten years after graduation, that is)  
  
"Do You, Jeremy Laboor take Aelita Lyoko as you lovely and adoring wife?" asked the minister at the church.  
  
"I do." said Jeremy, who was hoping that Aelita would just say the thing she and Yumi had practiced last night, the two little words "I do."  
  
"Do you, Aelita Lyoko take Jeremy Laboor as your lawfully wedded husband? If so, say I Do." he asked the same question.  
  
"I do." she said, remembering what Yumi had taught her the last few weeks.  
  
"Then I prounounce you Man and Wife. If any man here objects to this marriage, then say so. If not, then keep the damn-oops. I mean, keep the peace treaty sealed forever." he said.  
  
"I OBJECT TO THIS MARRIAGE!!!" screamed a person in the pews.  
  
"IF I COULD'NT HAVE ULRICH WHEN WE WERE AT SCHOOL, THEN I WILL HAVE JEREMY!!!" screamed the person, who was obviously Sissy.  
  
"Ma'am, these two have sealed there love. They are in love, you can't change the path of love. I'ts impossible. It's just like fate. Security, take her away!" said Jeremy's parents.  
  
"NOOO FAIR!!! I WANT A HUSBAND!!!" she screamed, unaware that she had just publicly humiliated herself.  
  
"Yer outta here, hon." then they threw her outside.  
  
"That was really funny. Sissy, I mean." said a whispering Yumi.  
  
"Yumi, will you meet me downstairs at the base of the stairs imediatly after the wedding?" asked Ulrich. He would ask her to marry him before Theo or Odd asked her. He wanted her to be his wife, and could'nt live  
  
with himself if she refused.  
  
"If you're asking me to marry you, then I will." said Yumi.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ANOTHER WEDDING!!!!" screamed everyone in the church,which was practically everyone in their little town.  
  
"Thanks, Hon. Oops, i better get you your ring." said Ulrich. Then he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"Well, since the're getting married, the bouquet goes to them." said the new bride.  
  
"Thanks, Aelita." they both said at the same time. 


	2. Will you leave us today?

CODE: LYOKO  
  
The Group's life stories'.  
  
"Jeremy, you really should give yourself a break. It's not like   
  
Xana can come to Earth, he can just try to destroy it. Really,  
  
you work to much on this computer," said Urich, who was serious. "Or,  
  
is Ielida your girlfriend??" he added, jokingly.  
  
"Maybe, Maybe not." said jeremie, who did'nt want anyone else to know it,  
  
but Ielida was his girlfriend, as of yesterday, at 3:32 yesterday afternoon.  
  
" I bet she is your girlfriend!" said Ulrich, who was laughing.  
  
"You did'nt hear it from me. Okay? You just did'nt hear it from me!" said Jeremy,who  
  
really wanted Aelita to know that Ulrich had found out.  
  
"Don't worry, bro. I won't tell anyone, well, I might tell my girl." said Ulrich, whos 'girl' was Yumi.  
  
"But you did'nt hear it from me. Tell the president of America, George W. Bush, that we're boyfriend-girlfriend.But   
  
you did'nt hear it from me!"   
  
"Hear what from you, Jeremy? We already know you and Aelita are boyfriend-girlfriend. She told us. We cracked the mystery  
  
of you two lovebirds." said Odd, who was already being way to annoying.  
  
"Hey, Jere, can i talk to you behind the store? Please?" asked Aelita. "I don't understand what something is, and I just found it. I can't figure what kind of  
  
'animal' or 'humanoid' it is." she was lying. She just wanted to kiss him. That was all. And little did she know that he wanted to kiss her just as badly.  
  
10 years later,(ten years after graduation, that is)  
  
"Do You, Jeremy Laboor take Aelita Lyoko as you lovely and adoring wife?" asked the minister at the church.  
  
"I do." said Jeremy, who was hoping that Aelita would just say the thing she and Yumi had practiced last night, the two little words "I do."  
  
"Do you, Aelita Lyoko take Jeremy Laboor as your lawfully wedded husband? If so, say I Do." he asked the same question.  
  
"I do." she said, remembering what Yumi had taught her the last few weeks.  
  
"Then I prounounce you Man and Wife. If any man here objects to this marriage, then say so. If not, then keep the damn-oops. I mean, keep the peace treaty sealed forever." he said.  
  
"I OBJECT TO THIS MARRIAGE!!!" screamed a person in the pews.  
  
"IF I COULD'NT HAVE ULRICH WHEN WE WERE AT SCHOOL, THEN I WILL HAVE JEREMY!!!" screamed the person, who was obviously Sissy.  
  
"Ma'am, these two have sealed there love. They are in love, you can't change the path of love. I'ts impossible. It's just like fate. Security, take her away!" said Jeremy's parents.  
  
"NOOO FAIR!!! I WANT A HUSBAND!!!" she screamed, unaware that she had just publicly humiliated herself.  
  
"Yer outta here, hon." then they threw her outside.  
  
"That was really funny. Sissy, I mean." said a whispering Yumi.  
  
"Yumi, will you meet me downstairs at the base of the stairs imediatly after the wedding?" asked Ulrich. He would ask her to marry him before Theo or Odd asked her. He wanted her to be his wife, and could'nt live  
  
with himself if she refused.  
  
"If you're asking me to marry you, then I will." said Yumi.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ANOTHER WEDDING!!!!" screamed everyone in the church,which was practically everyone in their little town.  
  
"Thanks, Hon. Oops, i better get you your ring." said Ulrich. Then he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"Well, since the're getting married, the bouquet goes to them." said the new bride.  
  
"Thanks, Aelita." they both said at the same time. 


End file.
